


The Wedding Gift

by KylosKitten



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BB-8 is a corgi, Dog BB-8, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Oneshot, Prompt Fic, Reylo - Freeform, Snowshoes, feel good story, wickedlywonderfulweekofreylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylosKitten/pseuds/KylosKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU</p><p>Rey and Ben have just been married and are moving into their new home.  In the midst of unpacking,  Rey comes across a wedding gift from her Mother-in-Law that she has no idea what to do with.</p><p>It's a pair of snowshoes that dates back generations in Ben's family.  Rey appreciates the gift but since they are not useful in day to day life, she is unsure what she should do with them.</p><p>One night when her husband is away for work and Rey hears an intruder breaking into her new home,  she finds a use for the gift from her Mother-in-Law.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Gift

**Author's Note:**

> For the Wickedly Wonderful Week of Reylo prompt challenge! Look for other stories with the same prompt and a new story and new prompt each day this week! I hope you enjoy all the fluffiness. Please leave some feedback when you are finished reading.

Rey had finished unpacking the last moving box labeled Bedroom before she had decided she was too exhausted to continue. It had been a long and eventful month for her and Ben. First, they had finally married after months of stressful planning. Rey had wanted a small wedding with their closest family and friends, but her future mother in law had been adamant about inviting almost everyone she had ever met in her life. Leia Organa Solo was a Senator after all and it would look improper on her part if she excluded so many people of importance from her only child’s wedding.

Rey had relented on the idea of having a small wedding, not wishing to begin her marriage with a mother-in-law who was upset with her. The only reasons Rey had not wanted a large wedding in the first place were because she had no patience for planning such a grand affair and she did not have many people to invite to her own wedding. As a matter of fact, the only person she had invited to her own wedding from her childhood had stood up for her as her “Man of Honor”, her childhood friend Finn. 

Finn had grown up with her in the foster system, like her he had no family nor a birth name. He had been found on the doorsteps of a mysterious religious institution called The First Order. The leader of the Institution had been insistent on keeping him but the state had stepped in and demanded the infant be released to their care. He was given the name Finn and raised in the system. Unlike Finn, Rey had not been an infant when she was dropped off at the door of the orphanage but a five-year-old child. She remembers screaming to whoever left her there to come back, but other than that she has no recollection of her life before then. She had no memory of her name, the caretakers at the orphanage had taken to calling her Rey because of her love of the outdoors. They would call her little Rey of sunshine and eventually the shortened name of Rey had stuck.

While Leia has busied herself planning her son’s wedding, Rey had put most of her energy into locating her family. Whomever had left her at the doorstep had left no information about Rey or her relatives. The person Rey had been left with had been deceased for many years so she had no eye witness to tell her about who had brought here there. The only thing that Rey had to go by was her own accent which sounded to be of British origin. As Rey began to search she soon learned that even that held no meaning. Just because she has a particular accent did not mean she had been born in that area, she could have picked it just by being around someone for a period of time who had that accent. 

Despite her best efforts, Rey never found her family. It had been devastating and Rey had even at one point begged Ben to just run away and elope with her. He had agreed, wanting to do anything within his power to make her happy. What had stopped her from going through with an elopement was when she realized how selfish she was being, just because she could not have her own family at their wedding did not mean Ben deserved not to have his there either.

Besides, Rey quite liked his family. His mother was wise and strong, Rey admired her greatly but at time found herself intimidated by the influential woman. She had never been cruel to Rey or anything of the sort but still she wondered if Leia would have rather her son married a woman of means like her and not an orphan who grew up scavenging the Jakku Junkyard in order to make money for extra portions of food. Ben’s father was much less intimidating than his mother and Rey found it much easier to connect with his easy going demeanor. Han Solo was actually the first person she had met in the Solo family. She had shown up in his shipping yard and asked for a job when she had turned nineteen and had aged out of the system. When she proved herself an adequate mechanic, he offered her a position without hesitation. 

Rey had worked for Han for three months before she had her first encounter with Ben. He had taken a position at his father’s company and at first she could not stand the tall dark haired man. He had thought her admiration for his father to be foolish and naïve, she had believed him to be selfish and ungrateful. Her resentment towards him continued for months, she was jealous that he had such an amazing father and did not appreciate him whatsoever. The turning point in their relationship came when she had a run of the flu and had been stuck in her apartment. Finn and his boyfriend Poe had gone away for the week which meant Rey had absolutely no one that could run to the store and get her medicine. She had been so ill she had not shown up to work which was unlike her. Concerned, Ben had shown up at her place to check on her and discovered how ill she was. He spent the entire week taking care of her, he went to the store and obtained medicine and food for her. When she vomited, he held her hair back and rubbed soothing circles on her back. After that, they had become friends then soon after that they became involved.

Rey could not imagine excluding Han and Leia from their wedding, especially after everything Han had done for her. So Rey went about planning their wedding, or rather Leia did and Rey approved the ideas she liked and compromised on the ones she did not. Rey had been a beautiful bride; she had worn an elegant off-white wrap dress. Her friends Finn and Poe had stood up with her as she said her vows. Poe’s corgi BB-8, called BB-Hate by Ben because the dog dislikes him, had been the ring bearer. That was one detail Rey had insisted on, Rey absolutely adored the dog and wanted her to be a part of the wedding. Heavily pregnant, BB-8 happily marched down the aisle and handed the rings off to Poe but not before nipping at Ben’s ankle. Rey was excited for the puppies to arrive, Poe already promised to give her one of them. Ben obliged to make her happy despite not happy about having a dog that will be the spawn of Satan as he put it.

Following their wedding, Rey and Ben had enjoyed a blissful honeymoon on a tropical island. When they returned they found the perfect house and had closed on it, thus began the moving process. It had gone swiftly; they had been able to move all their belongings into their new home within a few days. This was to be there first night together in their new home but Ben had been called in to handle a huge shipment after Han had gone to the emergency room due to abdomen pain. Rey had passed the time by unpacking and setting up their bedroom in their new home.

After Rey called it quits, she made her way the the kitchen to make herself a late dinner. She walked towards the kitchen but paused when she spotted one of their wedding gifts on the dining room table. It had been a gift from Leia who told Rey that it was a family heirloom from her side of the family. When Rey had first opened the gift, she had no knowledge of the items inside. They were made out of light colored wood and thick woven rope, attached to the center of them were warn brown leather straps. She had assumed they were old fashioned tennis rackets. When Leia explained that they were actually antique snowshoes, Rey had felt embarrassed and uncultured.

Rey appreciated the gift, she found it rather generous of Leia to offer her such a gift that had been passed down through generations of her family. Rey just had no idea what to do with them. Growing up, Rey was not allowed to possess many belongings so she learned to only keep items that were useful in everyday life. As she stroked her fingertips over the smooth wood of the snowshoes, she could not for the life of her think of what to do with them. Rey decided she would talk to her husband about it another day, he would know what to do.

With what little food that was in the house, Rey had been able to make an adequate dinner of grilled cheese and tomato soup, a favorite of hers growing up. Full and content, Rey felt the toll of cleaning and unpacking all day had taken on her. She was exhausted and was ready for a good night’s sleep. She made her way to the living room and grabbed a pillow and throw blanket before settling in on the couch. She knew it was silly but Rey wanted to sleep in her bed in their new home for the first time with her husband beside her. She decided since that was not possible that night, she would sleep on the couch instead.

Sleep came over her quickly. Not long after lying down and closing her eyes, Rey found herself in a deep and peaceful sleep. She stayed like that for a few hours until she was awoken by the sound of a window rattling. Rey quickly sat up and looked around the unfamiliar house. The air was calm that night, no wind gust through the air to disturb the house. Rey placed her bare feet onto the cool floor and with quiet careful steps made her way towards the unsettling sound. 

The closer Rey came to the dining room, the louder the sound became. She peaked around the corner and into the room. Rey could not make out much in the darkness of the room but she could see the outline of a person at her window. Rey jumped and pressed her hand over her mouth to keep herself from crying out. She heard a loud click and the sound of the window sliding open, after much struggle on their part, whoever was trying to enter her home had found a way in. 

Rey decided to take action, she ran into the dining room and grabbed an object off the table then hit the intruder in the shoulder. Whoever it was held onto the frame, refusing to let go and flee from her home. With a loud cry and all the strength, she could conjure, Rey bashed the intruder across the face. This did it, whoever was trying to break in fell back out the window and landed with a thud.

Her heart was racing and her breathing came in quick pants. She heard groaning, the sounds of which sounded oddly familiar. A realization came over Rey, she dropped the object in her hand and ran over to the window. Lying on the ground underneath the windowsill was her new husband, holding his face. 

“Ben!” Rey yelled.

“What are you doing?” he groaned in pain.

“What am I doing? What are you doing?” she exclaimed.

Ben ignored her question, instead with much effort he got up and made his way around the house and to the front door. Rey ran over to the door and opened it to let him in. When he entered, Rey leaned up and grabbed his face, inspecting the damage she had caused.

“I didn’t have my key and I didn’t want to wake you,” he explained between yelps as she touched the wound. It made its way from the top of his forehead to down along his cheek. It was nasty looking that was for sure, but it would not require stiches.

“So you decided breaking into our home in the middle of the night would be a much better plan,” she seethed, upset with his blatant stupidity.

Ben’s ears turned red and he ignored her statement. He asked instead, “What the hell did you even hit me with?”

Rey thought about this for a moment, she had no idea what the object was that she had grabbed to hit him with, all she knew was that it had been lying on the dining room table.

The dining room table!

Rey ran back into the dining room, lying on the floor contorted and broken was one of the snowshoes Leia had gifted her. Rey’s shoulders began to shake, she placed her hands over her face and began to cry.

“What’s wrong?” Ben asked, genuinely concerned for his crying wife.

“I broke the gift your mother gave us!”

“You’re upset because you broke the snowshoe?” Ben questioned incredulously. “You broke my face!”

“If you had just called or rang the doorbell I would not have broken either!” Rey screamed.

Ben clenched his jaw but otherwise remained silent. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close to him. He held her as she sobbed into his chest, upset over what had just happened.

“Sweetheart, we can worry about it tomorrow. Right now let’s just go to bed,” Ben suggested. He felt her nod and pulled away from him. They made their way to their new bedroom to go to sleep.

A few days later they went to visit Ben’s parents. Han was feeling much better but had been advised by the doctor to take it easy for a few weeks.

When they entered her in-laws home, her mother-in-law exclaimed horrified, “What happened to your face, Ben?”

“Ask your daughter-in-law,” Ben insisted.

Leia gave Rey an expectant look and Rey couldn’t take the guilt, she began to confess everything to her mother-in-law, “I broke it. I broke one of the snowshoes you gave me. I know they were a family heirloom and I appreciated so much such a thoughtful gift. You see- Ben did not remember his key and decided to break into the house through the window at three in the morning! I had no idea who the intruder was and I was scared! I picked up the first item I could find and hit him in the face!”

Leia stood wide-eyed and speechless as Rey anxiously told her what had happened.

“I hit him with the snowshoe,” Rey added.

“U-huh,” Leia replied.

“It was Ben. I hit Ben with the snowshoe,” Rey clarified in a panic.

“I got that,” Leia added, still trying to process everything she had just been told.

“I’m so sorry, I feel terrible!” Rey exclaimed, tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes.

“It’s alright, Rey. I am just happy to know that my baby is okay,” Leia assured as she walked over to them.

Ben held his arms out, preparing to receive a hug from his mother but Leia pushed him out of the way and wrapped her arms around Rey, pulling the younger woman close to her.

“Seriously Benjamin Luke Organa Solo, what in the world is the matter with you?” Leia scolded.

“Me?! She’s the one who broke MY face!” Ben exclaimed.  
“Well, she would have never had done that if you had never scared her. My poor girl, are you alright?” Leia asked. Rey nodded, enjoying her mother in law doting on her.

“I was trying not to wake her,” he defended, unhappy that his mother was scolding him like a child while she coddled his wife.

“Look where your foolishness got you. You’re just lucky you still have your life AND you still have a wife!” 

Ben gave his mother an offended look before responding, “Wow, one month of marriage and I have already been replaced as the favorite.”

Rey heard her father-in-law shout a loud HA before quipping, “You act like you were ever the favorite, Ben.”

“I’m your only child! Who else could have been the favorite,” Ben questioned.

“Chewie,” Han and Leia replied in unison.

“The dog?!” Ben yelled.

“Hey now, that dog was amazing. You actually owe that dog for your existence,” Han declared.

“What are you even talking about,” his son demanded.

“Well the night your father brought Chewie home for me, I was just so happy, I couldn’t keep my hands off of him. Then nine months later, you showed up,” Leia explained, still holding a Rey who was now shaking as she tried desperately to contain her laughter.

“Why would you tell me that? What is wrong with this family? I’m done,” Ben freaked out before leaving the room.

Three months later, Rey and Ben sat happily in their living room. Poe had just dropped off a female corgi puppy to them and Rey was trying to figure out a name for it.

Ben looked around the room, hoping for inspiration to strike him, his eyes fell upon the antique snowshoes hanging on the wall.

He groaned, “Do we really have to have those hanging in our living room?”

“Yes, they are a family heirloom and they hold memories for us,” Rey assured him as she ran her fingers through the soft fur of their new puppy.

“Memories I’d like to forget,” he muttered.  
Rey ignored him and asked, “What do you think we should name her?”

Ben shrugged and added, “You know…nine months after my parents got Chewie, along came me.”

Rey looked over to her husband who was wiggling his eyebrows at her. Rey replied to his insinuation and teased, “Yes, but your father gave Chewie to your mother. By your logic, I should be going to visit Poe.”

“No,” Ben barked, unamused by his wife.

“What do you think of BB-10, like after her mother?” Rey suggested.

“Come on now, this sweet girl is nothing like her mother, BB-Hate,” Ben responded, tapping the puppy on the nose. The puppy in turn, opened its mouth and grabbed Ben’s fingers with her small sharp teeth.

Ben yelped and drew his finger back then said through gritted teeth, “BB-Sa-ten it is then!”


End file.
